Lemonade
by Bonn-Blue
Summary: -Siempre tome a la ligera nuestra relación, jamás di el golpe certero y nos deje en lo ambiguo. Ahora estas aquí, en mi departamento con tu tonta sonrisa, mañana quizá estés de regreso y que nos separemos una ves más - MIDOTAKA CAP 2 up
1. La rueda del destino

Lemonade

MidoTaka

Ranking: M

Drama/romance

Semi-universo Alterno

Cap :La rueda del destino

Hola

Pues bien, ya tiene rato que no escribo ya que la escuela me absorbe mucho, pero ahora que tengo unos días libres intente hacer algo, además de que la pareja Midotaka me parece muy divertida y sin exagerar, cannon..(omg)

Esta historia se manera en tres tiempo, presente, pasado y futuro(lo remarcare con manuscrita) e indicare

Futuro _"manuscrita"_

Pasado "tiempo atrás, hace tiempo, (o sinónimos que indiquen el pasado)"

Presente "Ahora"

Espero ser clara para que en su lectura no sea confusa pero si dinamia y se tenga la adecuada atención (¿?) pero de ser demasiado confuso regresare a una historia lineal.

_Este capítulo fue editado (en redacción y puntuación o eso intente)_

* * *

**Ahora**

Las niñas cantaban después de una bella mujer de facciones orientales, cabello negro largo y lacio. Con pequeños y cortos aplausos daba ritmo a una canción, y las niñas la seguían, era una canción alegre y rápida, en un inglés muy básico que se fundía con el acento coreano. Eran un par de gemelas, apenas reconocible una de la otra de no ser por un moño rosa y uno amarillo que hacia contrastar su cabello tan negro.

-...-Permaneció así un rato, mirándolas. Tenían un parecido a la hermana de kazunari, eran bonitas y pequeñas, de apenas unos 10 años o menos. Sus bonitos trajes tradicionales coreanos eran de una de ellas color rosa y de la otra azul con amarillo. (1)

Pasaron algunos minutos y se sintió incomodo de permanecer tanto tiempo mirando a dos pequeñas ya que podría ser tomado como un pervertido(o el padre). Tomo la bolsa de sus compras con algo de pan, verduras, arroz, aceite, unos caramelos, alimento para mascotas y un limpiador para suelo, no se preocupó más en escuchar y camino fuera del parque, camino a casa.

La música lo distrajo a la algarabía que se desataba en las calles, un festival de culturas amigas, convivía folklor y alegría en las calles, obviamente y sin una razón aparente se dirigió a las zona de Asia, permaneciendo un rato en el puesto de Japón, otro más en el de China y Taiwán, admirando y disfrutando. Apenas y le entraron ganas de ver en el puesto de Corea del sur, donde música tradicional sonaba por un lado y en los otros grupos de k-pop hacían que una bola de chicas fanáticas bailara o hiciera algo que le parecía vergonzoso.

Regreso rápido a casa, para preparar algo de cenar y mirar un poco de televisión, quizá revisaría sus correos y se iría a cama a leer el libro que tenía pendiente.

-Llegue- Murmuro apenas, pero fue escuchado por un cachorro, un pastor de apenas unos 2 meses. Movió la cola y dio vueltas una y otra vez dando la bienvenida. Por un momento Midorima sonrió alegre de tener a ese cachorro en casa. No tenía la intención de adoptar una mascota y menos en los últimos meses en el hospital, no como un ítem de suerte pero si como un buen augurio, lo rescato de la calle, suerte para el cachorrito aquel día que lo favoreció las manos de un joven médico.

-"Woof"- Ladro el cachorro con sus vueltas interminables de alegría.

\- Traje croquetas para cachorro, están bien balanceadas para un cachorro de tu raza...- Murmuro sacando de la bolsa un sobre de menos de un kilo de alimento - Tarde una infinidad en saber cuáles eran las correctas- Alineo sus lentes y paso a abrir la bolsa del alimento, saco unas cuantas y espero que el pequeño comiera de sus manos.

-Woof woof- Ladro comenzando a comer-Me alegra que te gusten- Dejo algunas croquetas en el suelo y se levantó para acomodar las compras. Prendió el televisor y de manera aleatoria dejo el canal de las noticias. Escucho disperso sobre algunos robos, choques, persecuciones, parecía las típicas noticias americanas, decidió mejor apagar el televisor y poner algo de música.

Después de salir del hospital a las 5:00 am, llego a su casa y se alisto para repetir la rutina de salir a correr, eran las 7:00 am y regresaba ya de su casa. Tomo sus medicinas y termino por tomar un baño rápido antes de desayunar. Su rutina era parecida los días que tenía libre del hospital y la clínica. Trabajaba duro para mantenerse y no depender de la beca de la especialidad, en uno meses se acabaría y no pretendida cambiar su forma de vida drásticamente.

Termino por estar sentando toda la mañana en su amplio sillón rojo leyendo una novela y escuchando música, tenía que estar estudiando, pero al quedarse dormido después de las 20 pag era de esperarse. Apenas un día antes había tenido una crisis, un sofoco de cansancio_._

* * *

**"Horas antes"**

-¿Jazmines?

-Son para usted Dr. Midorima.-Hablo en todo frio y cortante, alejándose solo unos metros para tomar el historial médico. El doctor ignoro el todo duro de la enfermera, entendía sus motivos, y busco entre las flores alguna referencia de su procedencia-Son de la Familia Smith, tome- Empujo en sus manos el expediente- Pensaron que usted gustaba de los jazmines.

-Soy un hombre- Afirmo confundido y cansado de la actitud de la linda enfermera rubia y hermosa de ojos verdes, grandes caderas y pechos suaves .

-¿Enserio?-

No dijo palabra alguna pero con una mirada incomoda termino por mostrar su molestia- Disculpe enfermera -Pese a lo que había pasado con ella no esperaba esa reacción tan ofensiva.

-Discúlpeme, estoy cansada.-Se retiró apenada con algunos archivos más entre sus manos. Su delgado cuerpo desapareció por las escaleras cercanas y dejo al peli verde más cansado de lo que ya estaba.

Continuo su día en la clínica entre pacientes de la tercera edad y niños maleducados, entre los cuales recordó lo que le había enseñado Takao para poder tenerlos atentos. Era en aquellos momentos cuando odiaba más no poder solamente hacer una llamada y escuchar su odiosa voz (lo cual era mentira) y escuchar su parloteo.

Termino agotado cuando su salida de turno estaba por concluir, las 11:30 marcaba continuamente el reloj central del lobby. Paso antes de llegar a su próxima consulta a revisar a su paciente más pequeño, un niño de apenas 10 años que había sido operado hace unos días y que era tan activo que parecía volver locas a las enfermeras, pasaba el día explorando el hospital y terminaba en las salas de los ancianos viéndolos jugar partidas de Shogi, lo más rápido seria buscarlo en aquella sala para llevarlo a dormir. Era en el tercer piso, amplio y bien iluminado, escucho mucho murmullo y escaso personal, no estaba seguro que pasaba pero busco curioso el sonido.

Topo con una imagen curiosa enfermeros, médicos y pacientes veían en un solo televisor algo de suma importancia, el pequeño por supuesto estaba sobre una de las camas dando saltos de alegría.

-Leo...-Llamo al niño que feliz parecía escucharlo, pero las imágenes del televisor robaban esa atención

Miro curioso la pantalla ante tanto revuelo, observo la final de un partido de Te- kon- do, era un participante americano y uno coreano, vaya la revuelta estaban por concluir, recordaba había algunos pacientes extranjeros, un chino y un coreano para ser precisos.

–Leo...-Llamo una vez más al escuchar como los ancianos hablaban entre ellos en la lengua de dicho deporte, por un momento pareció confundirse al escuchar uno de ellos decir lo mucho que extrañaban su país, no es pudiera hablar dicho idioma, pero entendía gran parte de este, las razones para saberlo le eran extensas.

-Leo...-Llamo una vez más

-"Solo unos minutos más"—Escucho en un ancianos dirigirse. Su cuerpo comenzó a pesar en cuanto la última palabra fue entonada, la ropa le pesaba, su reloj le apretaba la muñeca, sus lentes le eran insostenibles, todo pareció sucumbir al sentir el frio piso y el doloroso golpe en su cabeza.

Todo su recuerdo le peso, ahora tendría que descansar más que solo sentado leyendo y pasando la mañana en ir a correr o de compras. La mañana parecía estar oscureciendo, pese a ser verano las nubes se amontonaron en el cielo y lo oscurecieron, comenzando pronto a llover.

Sintió un peso sobre su pecho y una corriente fría cuando abrió los ojos, pero decidió mejor permanecer así, acostado, cansado, sofocado.

* * *

**Años atrás atrás...**

Lavaba su cabello aquel día, eran imágenes salteadas, soñaba en aquel momento no había cachorro, no había hospital y no había Estados Unidos, solamente existía la idea de partir y un chico cantando. Era un sueño

Lavo su cabello por segunda vez, no parecía quedar lo suficientemente limpio, los hilos verdes se enredaban en sus delgados dedos, tibios y fuertes. Salió del baño y se vistió rápidamente, en tan solo unas horas partiría a Estados Unidos, vivirá allí hasta terminar su carrera y quizá hacer una especialidad, después de eso no tenía nada planeado.

Su cuarto estaba vacío, la ausencia era solo un requisito para su futuro en otro continente y no Japón. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y solo tomo una maleta pequeña. Sus cosas ya habías sido enviadas a su nueva residencia, solo había permanecido unos días más en Japón para terminar el papeleo y la trasferencia de sus ahorros. Salió de su casa para dejar de serlo, su familia estaba de viaje en el extranjero así que su partida seria solitaria, no familia ni amigos ya que estos últimos desconocían el hecho, así lo decidió. Meno él...

Recordó aquella sonrisa melancolía escurrir de sus labios, para llamarlo "Shin-chan, listo" mientras ya estaban en el aeropuerto, a unos minutos de separarse por meses o años. La despedida fue simple, una sonrisa y un "buena suerte" lo encaminaron a la zona de abordaje, pero sabía que no podía ser así.

-Shintaro...-Unos labios fríos escaldaron su partir, era un simple chico que lo inquietaba desde el segundo año de la escuela media. No era especial, no era listo y mucho menos atractivo (se mintió) pero existía en él la totalidad que deseaba.

-...- No retorno la mirada, ni espero demasiado-No te olvides de mi ¿vale?-Pregunto calmado y seguro. En aquel momento pudo oler aquel denso olor a naranja con jazmín que desprendía aquel chico. Su cabello seguramente o su ropa, quizá era su fragancia, era fresca era reconfortante.

-...-Permaneció callado uno segundos ante lo inevitable y confuso del momento.- Lo intentare...- Murmuro apenas logro ahogar su vergüenza y dejo escapar un suspiro cuando giraba para ver la sonrisa traviesa, pensó por uno segundos que era una broma

-Yo no lo hare- sentencio.

-Yo...- Quedo inmerso en el olor cítrico, le gustaba pero no podía seguir oliéndolo más, estaba algo cansado y asustado, solo quería subir al avión y dormir.-Debo irme

-Buen viaje Shintaro-

* * *

Despertó con un fuerte dolor en su espalda y de pecho, esos sueños que lo atormentaban era como un gran canal de agua que hacia flotar esos viejos sentimientos por su viejo compañero de Shutoku, nunca quiso aceptarlo en realidad todo quedo en lo abstracto de su mente. Le gustaban los hombres, los hombros anchos y las piernas fuertes, sus manos y sobretodo le gustaban los...

Pero sus mejillas se abochornaron de solo pensarlo, aunque si bien tenía una pila de revistas para caballeros (de caballeros), con hombres bien dotados, sexys como un bombero, un policía, un chef...uff

-Kami-sama...-Murmuro terminando por despertar y busco encontrarse al pequeño cachorro que cada que despertaba estaba en su pecho, pero era solo la vieja sensación, ahora tampoco era su cama y mucho menos era su hogar. Estaba en una habitación privada, con un poco de suero conectado a su brazo, suspiro recordando con el dolor de su frente que se había desmayado la noche anterior o algo así había pasado, seguramente lo llevaron a descansar a una sala privada para doctores, así con un poco de suero dormiría y se recuperaría. Sin embargo estaba preocupado por lo último que había escuchado o visto para provocar tan reacción.

-¿Dr. Midorima está usted despierto?-Pregunto la voz de un enfermero asomándose apenas unos centímetros por la puerta.

-Lo estoy- Respondió buscando sus lentes, los cuales el mismo enfermero acerco-Aquí tiene.

-¿Cómo se siente?- Pregunto el chico de apenas unos 26 años, era moreno y de cabello corto y negro, ojos claro miel o caoba. Tenía un acento de algún otro país asiático, era apenas reconocible. Por un momento pensó en Takao y en su piel bronceada de tanto jugar baloncesto al sol, de su sonrisa sincera y de sus gestos exagerados cuando buscaba su atención. No era que "él" se pareciera a Takao, pero había algo en el chico que le excitaba que le gustaba, quizá solo era esos ojos juveniles o sus largos dedos que sostenían un archivo médico, o su desesperación por tener un buen acostón.

-¿Cómo me veo? –murmuro mordiendo suave uno de sus labios mientras apenas entendía la estupidez que estaba haciendo al intentar sonar sexy con un enfermero, pero no podía para.

-Usted...-No le dejo ponerse nervioso el joven, tomo con más fuerza el archivo médico y desvió su mirada sintiéndose incomodo.-Parece estar mejor, puedo checar su glucosa Doctor? (2) -pregunto nervioso- Me ha mandado la jefa de enfermeras...-Expuso antes de verse más comprometido.

-Puedes hacerlo- Respondió mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, normalmente no era tan coqueto, y si era sincero, nunca lo hacía, las pocas experiencias que tenía había nacido de alguna situación que él no había provocado, pero ahora parecía querer una- adelante- Contesto dando su mano al enfermero que pincho con un pequeño aparato uno de sus dedos. Observo al muchacho, su pelo negro caía en su cuello delgado, le recordaba tanto a quien ya no quería ni nombrar.

-Cual es...- El sonido de su celular le interrumpir seguir con su flirteo. Giro la cabeza para encontrarlo en la mesita de a un costado. – ¿Diga?

-MIDORICHIIIIIIIIII

-¿Kise?

-NO cuelgues —Parecía leer sus pensamientos, estaba a dos segundos de cortar

-Dame una razón- Respondió frio, olvidando por completo al enfermero que parecía hacerle una señal con su pulgar arriba y sonriendo. Le mostro en un pequeño papel el número de su glucosa y un "Todo bien" antes de salir de la habitación

-Te tengo una sorpresa

-Que es- Dijo poniéndose de pie para buscar su ropa

-¡Estoy en los Estados Unidos! ¡yeah!-Se auto-festejo

-¿Y...?

-que frio...

Colgó y pago su teléfono, no estaba de humor.

* * *

**Ahora**

Un silbido o voz lo distrajo ¿quién cantaba? Se preguntó asumiendo que su vecina de 74 años no tenía ese tipo de hobbies, ni fuerza para hacerlo.

Además era una canción de niños...la reconocía era una canción de un viejo comercial.. si recordaba que se cantaba en las jardín de niños de Japón ya que era un anuncio de dulces. Asumió que estaba aún adormilado, pero esa canción continuo...

-Takao..-Murmuro reconociendo en algún segundo que esa canción la cantaba el pelinegro cuando regresaban juntos en la preparatoria, era absurdo cuando lo hacía, parecía un niño pequeño

-Midorichiiiiiiii...¿estás en casa?-Chillo lo reconocible..

Molesto se llevó una palma de su mano a su cara y suspiro fuerte, quería dormir y pasar una mañana tranquila.-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- No pregunto cómo había entrado, aun no estaba completamente despierto y conociendo el gusto de la casera por lo jóvenes rubios, en solo un segundo resumio.

-Midorichiii sorpresaaa...-Chillo entrando a la sala donde estaba aún recostado sin gafas, con su unos pantalones viejos y grandes, una playera negra deslavada.

Se levando de un golpe -¡Idiota!- Grito molesto interceptando dos sombras.

-Pufffjajajajaj Shin-chan que cara...-Una voz conocida comenzó a reírse, ah reírse de su imagen que siempre había cuidado.

-daaaaaa diablos no se cómo ira esto, pero es seguro que será interesante mujajaja

Gracias por leer, espero continuarlo pronto.

Nos leemos 3


	2. En Coreano te lo digo

Lemonade

MidoTaka

Ranking: M

Drama/romance

Semi-universo Alterno

Cap: 2 En Coreano te lo digo...

Hola: D, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y que gusto que les agradara y lograran no confundirse. Ahora si les vengo con un cap mas que espero sea de su agrado ya que yo disfruto mucho escribirlos.

Algunos comentarios extras

Takao es mitad coreanojapones :D eso es esencial para la trama

Midorima es Medico (obviamente)

en cuanto a la prof de Takao se ira aclarando :D

* * *

Años atrás

El reloj marcaba apenas las 4:00 am, estaba completamente agotado y sediento. Había pasado las últimas 12 horas trabajando como ayudante de enfermero en una clínica cerca de la zona central de Seúl, su rutina semanal terminaba pero ahora comenzaba la de fin de semana, era día sábado así que su segundo trabajo como mesero de un concurrido restaurante de comida tradicional coreana estaba por comenzar en cuanto diera medio día. Apenas tendría unas horas antes de llegar a su pequeño departamento.

-Auch – Una camilla choco contra de él - ¿Otra más? – pregunto a un hombre de unos 45 años de pelo negro y acento extranjero.

-La ultima chico y podrás irte..-Dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de soltar la camilla y jalar un carrito con sabanas sucias.

-Cuando ayudare con un parto, o a salvar una vida en peligro... – Murmuro con un puchero -Estudio duro para esto..

-Jajajajaja, cuando termines de estudiar muchacho, eres afortunado al tener trabajo aquí tan pronto... –

-...jajaja- Soltó una sencilla y divertida risa, le gustaba bromear con ese hombre, un americano-japonés. Era un Medico-militar pero había perdido su licencia hace unos 10 años, sin embargo trabajaba como enfermero de manera no oficial. Eran una especie de mago y aprendiz.

"Eres libre chico, ahora puedes irte" solo le basto escuchar para salir corriendo a las regaderas a tomar un baño. En cuanto salió se quedó sentado en las bancas del vestidor, estaba algo deshabitado dado que eran las 5 am y el turno acababa a las 6:30 am. Por fortuna había logrado salir temprano y disfrutaba de esa sensación de reposo al salir de la regadera, estaba tan cansado que solo sentarse le era un placer, miro sus pies algo hinchados de estar tanto tiempo de piel, y suspiro, ni en las prácticas de la preparatoria había estado tan cansado como ese día. Y aún faltaba media jornada de su segundo trabajo.

Escucho el sonido de su celular, pero prefirió ignorarlo, seguramente se trataba de algún compañero de la escuela, preferiría pasar unos segundos más así, esperando que su piel caliente y húmeda absorbiera esas gotas de agua ya fría. Escucho una vez más su celular y decidió mirar de quien se trataba, era temprano así que tenía que ser alguien desesperado por encontrarlo

"_**Feliz cumpleaños Oni-chan"**_ Leyó en una mezcla de japonés y coreano, su hermana le recordaba algo que tenía olvidado. Era su cumpleaños número 24 y él estaba cansado y con medio turno aun que cumplir. Respondió con un gracias y muchos emoticones antes de soltar el telefoto y terminar de vestirse.

Tardo una hora más en regresar a su viejo departamento de apenas una larga habitación que incluía la cocina, su habitación y un cuarto más donde estaba un pequeño baño. No tenía demasiadas cosas más que revistas de baloncesto, algunas sobre medicina y unas pocas de cocina, era necesarias cuando se vivía solo. Por fortuna nunca se había intoxicado en esos intento fallidos de comida exótica que hacía, prefería su comida clásica japonesa y sus platillos favoritos coreanos, que eran bastante decentes, hasta podría decir que buenos.

-¡Ja!- Rio cuando encontró que no tenía nada que comer y una bola de ropa le impedía acostarse en su cama..

* * *

21/nov/XXXX

**Ahora**

-Me he vuelto un buen cocinero Shin-han...- Contento y entusiasmado movió el sartén por última vez antes de apagar la lumbre. Su cabello era algo corto pero aun así lo recogía con una cinta elástica para mantenerlo fuera de su frente.

-¿si?-Murmuro mientras bostezaba y tomaba asiento en la barra de la cocina.

Después de que Kise parloteara sobre su último viaje y sus fallidas relaciones amorosas, disfruto de la tranquilidad que le trasmitía estar "sin kise" en su departamento. Eran apenas las 6 pm y el cielo estaba completamente obscuro, el ambiente parecía ser frio de acuerdo a las noticias que de fondo alumbraban la cena, incluso en algunas zonas de la ciudad parecía estar lloviendo considerablemente. La voz de su compañero le parecía lejana y molesta, tenía jaqueca y dolor de espalda que le hacía pasar una noche incomoda, el solo quería dormir.

-en verdad- Sonrió una vez más.

-Mm...- Cerro lo ojos no sin antes llevarse a la mente esa sonrisa tan pura de Takao, que frente suyo servía algo de arroz con curry. Hacía años que no compartían una comida juntos, a excepción de la boda de Momoi. Pocas veces lo vio, quizá una vez al año o dos cuando llegaban a encontrarse los dos en Japón, su comunicación se reducía a correos o video llamados de escasa duración. La vida de Takao la conocía por capítulos, jamás como un libro completo, sabia poco de los últimos de años de él en Corea y nada sabía de los años que viajo más al norte.

-¿Estás cansado?- Pregunto el pelinegro y Shintaro abrió sus ojos-Algo- contesto

-¿Estas molesto?- Era algo indeciso al preguntar, no era lo mismo molestar al Shin-chan de preparatoria que solo le interesaban las buenas notas y el baloncesto, habían pasado 10 años y a aquel Shintaro le abrumaba más que un solo marcador en el tablero.

-No...-Contesto seco cerrando los ojos una vez más, la luz le estaba molestando al igual que el sonido de la televisión

-Vamos solo serán unos días- Lo recordó así, solo cuando estaba en exámenes finales o practicas donde poco dormía. Quizá había interrumpido o abrumado su rutina pensó.

-No estoy molesto-

-Me iré mañana de acuerdo..-Comenzó a sentirse incomodo cuando le vio presionar su sien y se arrepintió de estar allí. Era de alguna manera amenazante verlo comportarse tan hostil, más cuando su relaciones estaba algo fracturada.

-No es necesario- Murmuro intentando no sonar tan rudo, pero la luz y sonido del televisor lo estaba torturando, amenazando sus nervios para resistir demasiado.

El tono de su voz áspera lo tenso -¿Shin-chan?-

-¡¿Que?¡

-...La cena esta lista- Murmuro sintiéndose incomodo al ver la cara cansada de su compañero, obviamente las cosas no eran como antes.

Sirvió dos platos, Midorima comenzar a comer mientras él buscaba en su celular cualquier cosa en que entretenerse, era una persona que podía manejar algunas situaciones extrañas o incomodas, pero ahora se sentía abrumado por Midorima que con cara pálida miraba a la nada mientras comía.

-...tengo jaqueca- Murmuro. Takao sabía qué hace, apago la luz de la sala y la cocina, asi como el televisor para dejar en penumbras y solo con la luz de la calle (poca) la cocina. El departamento de Midorima era grande, con mucho espacio y pocos muebles, estilo rustico y poco japonés, pero sin dejar de lado algunos elementos recordatorio de su origen, como libros clásicos de literatura japonesa y alguna figura exótica, amuletos de la suerte seguramente.

Terminando de cenar Takao lavo los platos y limpio la cocina para tomar un baño y darse una sorpresa al encontrar las revisar "hot" de su compañero. Posterior y en algún momento quedar parado en la puerta de la sala, no acepto ir a dormir en la amplia cama King size del dormitorio, pese a ofrecerla el propio dueño. (que no estaba acostado)

Midorima prefirió estar acostado en el sillón de la sala, con una toalla pequeña que cubría sus ojos y frente. Había pasado allí toda la tarde, desde que Kise y él habían llegado apenas se había levantado para comer algo y regreso a la misma posición.-Debiste decírmelo antes- Afirmo.

Tardo en contestar -¿El qué?-

-de tu jaqueca...- No quiso ir a dormir dejándolo allí acostado solo y en oscuridad.

-Ve a dormir...-Murmuro dándose media vuelta y quedando acostado en posición fetal.

Takao se sintió culpa de dejarlo, fue por dos manta al dormitorio y extendió una sobre el sillón de un costado para sí, y una más la extendió para cubrir el cuerpo de su compañero-No hasta que sepa que estas mejor- Noto la incomodidad del otro, pero unos segundos después un fuerte suspiro lo relajo. Acomodo su cuerpo en el sillón continúo y se recostó para dormir o dormitar hasta que el Médico se decidiera ir a dormir apropiadamente.

-¿Por qué dices que viniste a Estados Unidos? – Su voz se asomó de la nada después de estar varios minutos en silencio.

-mmmm no escuchabas a Kise-kun ...-Suspiro- Hombre, solo vengo a hacer un poco de dinero.

-¿Dinero?–Pregunto girándose para quedar boca arriba, dejo de un lado la toalla que cubría sus ojos y suspiro antes de continuar- ¿Lo necesitas?

-Dahh no Shin-chan, vengo a hacer algunos estudios o mejor dicho revalidarlos para poder trabajar en aquí...

-¿Vivirás en...aquí...?-Murmuro algo tenso

-Quizá Sin-chan quizá...-Se enrollo mejor en la suave manta y pensó que lo mejor será dormir ya.

-Takao..

-¿mmm?

-¿Cuantos años cumples?-Pregunto

-Los mismos que tu -Pauso-Jejeje gracias Shin-chan- Sonrió feliz y se dispuso a dormir

Después de aquello ninguna voz de escucho más que el murmullo de los lejanos coches que subían hasta el piso 7 de una no muy concurrida calle de New York.

* * *

Soñó como hace años

Entendió que ser homosexual no era algo extraño, ni siquiera era algo más que solo "normal". Lo entendió mucho mejor el día que mantuvo su primera experiencia sexual con un chico del equipo de Futbol, era atractivo tan alto y fuerte, le hizo sentir que escoger su sexualidad fue el don más placentero que logro tener a finales de la escuela preparatoria.

Estaba más que enamorado de su compañero de equipo, amigo Midorima, una especie de amor-admiración, pero entendió que este era lento y poco interesado en la sexualidad y mucho menos de los chicos.

Pero las cosas se retorcieron un poco en un simple partido de educación física, no esperaba que una simple mirada a su compañero sexual causaría tanto revuelto en la cancha. Los equipos estaban formados, era una competencia entre dos grupos de 3 años.

-¿Cuantos años?-Grito Midorima tomando sus mochila y dirigiéndose a la zona de lavabo, con un paso pesado y rápido.

Su cabeza le dolía, su mano izquierda estaba hinchada y la cinta se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Sintió una especie de vergüenza y satisfacción al caminar, por lo que había hecho, pese a eso no compartía el mismo sentimiento con su nariz llena de tierra, al igual que su cara y ropa.

-22 Shin-chan - Sonrió asombrado por la imagen que generaba su compañero, estaba excitado y sumamente confundido con lo que acababa de pasar, todo comenzó con un partido entre 3-A Y 3-D de la Preparatoria Shutoku, cuando en algún momento las miradas, los roces y quizá el ego detono en una pelea entre ambos equipos. -22- Repitió Takao al dar a conocer o saber la edad del jugador que beso a Takao en el partido.

-¿Bromeas?- Era mayor para estar en preparatoria, pensó- Demonios, Tu rodilla...-Llamo señalando con la mirada al más bajo.

-¿He? –Pregunto confundido-¿Por qué?-Alcanzando la llave del agua sus brazos le dolían al igual que la rodilla que estaba completamente llena de tierra y sangre, algunas gotas de esta se resbalaba hasta su calcetín. Eso dejaría marca, pensó antes de sumergir los brazos en el chorro de agua.

Dejo sus antejos sobre en algún lugar cómodo y metió la cabeza a el chorro del agua, y lavo su cara queriendo asimilar lo pasado. En un segundo le paso la imagen del chico de 3-D mirar a Kazunari diferente, sospechaba que quizá entre su amigo y aquel jugador algo existía, eran amigos y Takao solía estar algo distraído cuando este estaba cerca, era una especie de tensión, aunque le era difícil admitirlo-tch- Trono los labios, sintiendo el sabor oxidado de la sangre que de su nariz salía.

Parecía que Takao había dicho algo-.¡..Deberías verte! ¡Fue divertido! –Pero el peli verde solo logro escuchar lo último, aun no tenía cabeza para entender por qué el moreno de 3-D había nalgueado y besado a su compañero al finalizar el partido, con su clara derrota de 20-14 favor 3-D, después se había atrevido a hacer tal cosa. No le pareció propio hacer aquello y mucho menos cuando beso el cuello de Takao con tal fuerza que había una marca allí

-No...-Contesto molesto

-¡Claro que lo es! Jamás pensé verte en una pelea

–Estaba bastante emocionado, la pelea se había vuelto una verdadera trifulca cuando vio como Shin-chan le metía un puñetazo directo en la cara a Shito, un chico de 3-D con el que desfogaba toda la tensión acumulaba en sus pantalones. Todo había sido bueno hasta que su deseo de Shito se convirtió en exhibición al tocarlo, besarlo y marcarlo al finalizar el partido (y mucho antes también)

Shintaro y Shito nunca se habían llevado bien, pareciera que Midorima siempre desconfiaba de él, aunque desconocía su relación, pero su venganza se dio al momento de incomodarse por el inapropiado comportamiento. Reacciono cuando el otro golpeo a su nuevo amor platónico , Shintaro, así que solo entro al juego de puños cuando su mente se nublo y la emoción le gano. No supo que paso después, porque una gran bola de hombres peleando entre ellos de ambos equipos y algunos colados, causaron una gran distracción al resto de la escuela en aquel momento.

Midorima sonó su nariz, expulsando algo de sangre y mucosa en ello-¡...Entiendes que estamos castigados 3 días T-A-K-A-O¡ -comenzó a dolerle la espalda ya que había caído de espaldas.

-¡Que! mucho mejor, podremos ir a jugar maquinitas al centro o jugar básquet en el parque, además mañana es mi cumpleaños, podemos podemos–Entendió que estaban castigados tres días, pero no expulsados, era mucho mejor.

Además tendrían problemas en el entrenamiento y seguro hasta Miyagi su antigua sempai se enteraría y los mataría con piñas y fruta exótica por armar una pelea.-jajajja-Rio por dentro.

Cerro la llave del agua y busco entre su bolso una toalla con la que seco su cara, en aquel momento sintió como ardía su labio y mejilla, estaba ahora sintiendo las heridad después su enfrentamiento y la poca adrenalina (o nula).

-Pero aquello es negativo para...-Intento decir algo mas pero fue callado

-Basta Shin-han, no dejaras de entrar a la Universidad por esto jajaj-

\- ¡Trabajo mucho para!-Pero una vez más

-No te escucho! lalalala muajajjaa- Soltó una risa enorme que sintió se desinflaba, todo le dolía y la mejilla le ardía considerablemente, pero no paro de reír, ya que sabía que en algún momento Shintaro retorcería la plática y detendría las bromas pero por ahora podría seguir exaltado y emocionado.

Limpio su cara con una toalla que cayó en su cara, cotensia de..-¡Takao! Además...-Murmuro arremetiendo con motivo ,por lo que se había generado la disputa, aquel beso y manosea de Shito no quedaría como "nada". Todo se acabaría en unos días y ellos dejarían de ser señalados, pero Takao no del todo al darse por entendido que era homosexual.

-...- Sintió como el color subía a sus mejillas, se había enterado de su sexualidad de la peor manera-Basta Shin-chan , es algo que tendrías que saber tarde que temprano- Intento darle la menor importancia, la cara de su compañero no era de enojo, estaba avergonzado y algo asombrado.

¿-Porque no me lo dijiste...?-Pregunto por alguna extraña emociona que elimino su vergüenza.

-¡¿Para qué?!-Sonrió-_" tu no me harás caso... tonto!"- _Hablo en… coreano, era su segunda lengua y saco la lengua para burlarse de Shintaro que le ponía nervioso al escucharlo hablar.

-¡Habla en Japonés no te entiendo!-Grito exaltado sintiendo escurrir algo tibio por su nariz y regreso la toalla a su cara, a su nariz.

_-"Jamás porque así puede gritar que te amooooooo!"_

Grito una vez más exaltado, Midorima solo intento buscar sus lentes para ponerlos -.¡... Takao!-Además cada que escuchaba a Takao hablar así le entraba una especie de nervios.

-muajajajajjaja- Rio tan alto que olvido su pinta de hombre golpeado, manoseado, besado y marcado por moretones.

-...-

Noto la tensión en los hombros de Midorima, su respiración pesada y su desesperación por encontrar las gafas que estaban más cerca de lo que esperaba_-"Pero creo que así es más fácil decirte que quiero que me la metas tan duro que.."- _Y no dudo en ocuparlo a su favor.

-¡Takao...!- Encontró por fin sus gafas y vio al pelinegro reír, sosteniendo su estómago y olvidándose de todo, era una nueva risa para romper toda tensión, toda molestia, era demasiado alegre que le irritaba -Mujajajajajaja- Era aquello que lo ponía tenso, enojado y muy muy nervioso.

-¡Takao deja de hablar en Coreano!-Repitió

_-"Pero es más fácil decir que quiero que me quiero que me cojas tan duro hasta desmayarme y desfallecer en tus brazos." –_Canto tan a gusto antes de echarse a correr a la salida del edificio, con aquella pinta y esa emoción desbordándose por sus labios, por cada uno de los poros de su piel, no pretendía ir a clase y mucho menos a entrenamiento, nada le importaba más que salir corriendo de la escuela con su compañero a sus espaldas.

Aquel día Midorima se propuso aprender algunas palabras de Coreano para no quedar frustrado y Takao se sintió sumamente feliz al saber que entre tanto alboroto el quizá tendría una oportunidad.

-¡Detente !- Exaltado y completamente desalineado Midorima Shintaro no se imaginó ni en sueños salir corriendo de la escuela después de haber provocado una gran pelea en las canchas de futbol, y mucho menos se imaginaba provocar una.

Y aun no encontraba las razones de tal inicio que no fuera más que la extraña sensación de enojo al ver como Takao era "atacado por dos manos que lo habían tomado por la cintura y en tan solo unos segundos después lo giraron para quedar frente al gran "idiota" que resbalando sus manos desde la cintura hasta el trasero del pelinegro, el moreno asustado solo salto sorprendido, pero el otro chico se encargó de desfogar su emoción cuando sus labios se hundieron en los de Takao que por instinto se movió hacia tras, pero el beso le fue robado, en solo un segundo las manos del chico se movieron a la cintura de Takao, y abriéndose espacio en su cuello lo succiono de manera tan lujuriosa que cuando lo noto su cuerpo se movía por inercia para quitar al chico.

-Aqui shin-chan...-murmuro Takao con poco aliento para que Shintaro lo siguiera a los columpios que permanecías vacíos. Midorima lo siguió y soltó su bolso a un costado de los columpios antes de soltar una gran bocanada de aire y aspirar otra, hasta que su respiración de tranquilizo saco una botella de agua y la tomo casi por completo, suspiro una vez más – Quédate aquí voy a comprar algo- Dijo antes de ajustar sus lentes y dar media vuelta

Takao se quedó viéndolo alejarse, y solo soltó un fuerte suspiro sin saber exactamente que seguía, estaba ya tranquilo y cansado de correr. No sabía ahora cómo comportarse y que decirle a Shintaro si preguntaba algo o si continuaba molesto, aunque dedujo que no sería así, pese a ser un ser bastante extraño y tsundere. Pasando casi tres años juntos como compañeros y amigos Midorima había suavizado su carácter.

-Grrrr- Escucho un gruñido de su estómago, eran cerca de las 3 pm así que comenzaba a tener algo de hambre, paso su mano por su estómago y mirando encontró que su rodilla un sangraba, lo primero que pensó fue en sacar su botella de agua y echar un poco, pero antes de hacerlo la voz de su compañero lo interrumpió- No hagas eso- Midorima regreso con dos bolsas de plástico, en ellas traía dos botellas de agua, dos obentos y un algo de algodón, gazas y alcohol.

Le entrego una botella de agua a Takao y se arrodillo para ver – Tu rodilla se está hinchando y ...-No termino la frase cuando saco algo de algodón y lo remojo en alcohol.

-¡eso dolerá! -

-Cállate Takao- Acerco el algodón y con delicadeza limpio la zona, el algodón estaba rojo y café por la cantidad de tierra que tenía. Midorima solo limpio la zona y la dejo ventilar, después solo coloco una gaza mediana y dio un golpe con dos dedos en la frente de Takao que no dejaba de murmurar algo una vez más en coreano.

-Deja de hablar en coreano que me pones nervioso, ahora voltea- Tomo por la barbilla a Kazunari y concentrado tomo otro algodón remojado. Takao se quedó callado y algo avergonzado de tal concentración de Midorima- esto dolerá- Hablo bajo antes de pasar el algodón por la mejilla del moreno que salto por el escozor

-Quieto- Tomo un algodón más y lo paso por la comisura de los labios de Takao que intento no moverse, pero le dolía.

-¿Por qué él? Pregunto cuándo con un algodón con agua limpio la tierra que se había quedado debajo de la barbilla y cuello del moreno.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué Shito?

-Shin-chan- Se avergonzó ya que no esperaba tan pregunta y menos en aquel momento- No lo sé...- No tenía otra opción que contestar algo, Midorima no dejaría morir el tema hasta que se sintiera complacido y resolver sus dudas-Solo se dio.

-Pero es un idiota- Noto la pequeña marca roja del cuello de Takao y deseo poder pasar el algodón y limpiarla, desaparecerla del cuello que no podría estar así. -Tú también

-¡AHH HOMBRE ya no te molestes!- Sabía que había algo que le molestaba a Midorima, pero prefirió no averiguar y que este lo expresara- Gracias por defenderme...creo.- Rio al pronuncias esas palabras

-Fue inapropiado lo que hizo ese idiota- dejo de tallar la zona y paso a sentarse en el columpio continuo. Takao Permaneció callado sin saber que decir, solo miro de reojo al peli verde que comenzaba a limpiarse con un algodón el antebrazo.

\- Puedo ayudarte- dijo

-No...No sabes cómo-sentencio el más alto

-¡Hombre! Vamos que quieres saber.- Dijo en un suspiro cansado de la indecisa actitud de Midorima

-Nada- Dijo tan tranquilo que le era difícil creerlo.

-¿Entonces por qué estas molesto Shin-chan? Pregunto esperando la negación

-No lo estoy- Continuo limpiando un poco su mano antes de dejar el algodón y tomar un poco de agua.

-Bien...-Dijo cansado.

-...-el silencio los interrumpió- quien era Midorima para ponerse de aquel modo. Pensó Takao dando algo de impulso al columpio. -si es un idiota por lo que hizo, pero yo también tuve la culpa por coquetearle antes de clase...Murmuro y capto la atención del otro que lo miraba algo confundido e incomodidad.

-¿Antes?

-Si Shin-chan soy gay... me gustan los chicos – Pero aquello ultimo lo dijo en voz baja- No sé desde siempre me han gustado, mi familia lo sabe y ahora tu...

-...

-Escucha si te sientes incomodo yo puedo intentar dejar..

-No lo estoy solo -suspiro acomodando sus ideas- No me molesta eso, me molesta que dejaras que aquel idiota...-Pero detuvo sus palabras.

-Lo se Shin-chan, estaba jugando con él-pauso un segundo jugando con la tierra -las cosas se me fueron de las manos...-Era la primera vez que lo reconocía, nada malo había pasado antes así que no había motivo para hacerlo

¿Por qué él?- Pregunto una vez más antes de alejar su mirada y enfocarla a las rodillas de Takao

-Eso... bien. No lo sé solo me gusto y el respondió... su cuerpo...o sus manos no lo sé- Una comparación mental apareció en su mente en el primer momento que vio a Shito, pensó en Midorima, era él, con más años y con diferencias sutiles como su piel y cabello, pero su cuerpo era casi el mismo.

Midorima pensó en el tipo de fisionomía que tenía, era quizá muy alto o no tan fuerte para gustarle a un chico, por primera vez pensó si no era lo suficientemente atractivo para alguien, hombre o mujeres nunca se había planteado.

-¿Intimaste con él..?

-Shin-chan- La vergüenza lo invadió con esa pregunta

-...- quizá había sido demasiado preguntar eso, solo estaba molesto, confuso y tremendamente curioso.

-No te diré más, no por que no tenga confianza pero no ahora...

No estaba seguro porque, pero decidió que lo mejor sería solo hacerlo. Midorima se levantó y se planteó frente a Takao, lo miro algo confundido y tomo la decisión - Realmente no estoy interesado en los hombres, pero...- Olvido lo siguiente y solo aprisiono los labios rojos, hinchados y fríos de Takao.

* * *

Ahora

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que formulo fue -Recuerdas el día que casi te rompen la nariz en 3 año- Dijo.

-mmmm-Tardo en contestar ya que apenas llevaba algunos segundos despiertos-Fue un accidente y fue tu culpa

-¿mía? –Pregunto Takao acerando sus dedos a su rodilla

-Te dejaste manosear por ese imbécil –Se sorprendió de aun recordarlo.

-Yo no lo deje...-Contesto haciendo puchero y buscando a Shintaro en el próximo sillón

-Yo tampoco...-Contesto aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Tengo hambre-

-Haz el desayuno tonto- Murmuro antes de darse la vuelta y continuar durmiendo.

* * *

jojojo se acabo el dos

Pues muchisimas gracias por leer, y espero sus cometarios que con mucho gusto los leeo :D

Nos estamos leyendo sean felices y esas cosas wowss (¿)


End file.
